


Snow Kisses

by SoftNocturne



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNocturne/pseuds/SoftNocturne
Summary: Quatre experiences his first snow.





	Snow Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moreena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreena/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Moreena/Weiclown! I promise no death in this one. Just fluff. XD

Snow fell gently onto the ground, covering everything in a blanket of pure white. Eyes, wide open like a child’s, Quatre Raberba Winner stared in awe and wonder. On L4 it never snowed, they never changed the climate to anything but the nice breezy warm weather. Even on earth, he didn’t get to experience snow. He heard the other pilots talk about, everyone but him experiencing snow. 

Gazing at the snowflakes twirling in the sky he rushed toward his and Trowa’s shared room, pouncing on the tall pilot. 

“TROWA! TROWA!” 

He called out excitedly, shaking the banged pilot. A smile stretched across his face as he couldn’t contain his excitement. 

“WAKE UP!” 

Trowa groaned, opening his green eyes, gazing into the excited blue. Sighing softly, he rubs one of his eyes sleepily, trying to wake up before the blonde pilot did anything else. Then he moves over and gently shakes another body next to him. 

“Wufei, time to get up.” 

A grumble escaped Wufei’s lips. “It’s my day off. Why is Winner so noisy on my day off?” 

Quatre smirked and kissed Wufei on the cheek. “Because…SNOW!” He bounced o the bed, shaking it in his excitement, earning a chuckle from Trowa. 

“You have never seen snow, right? Well, let’s see what you think of it.” Trowa murmured with a small grin. 

Slowly he and Wufei got out of bed, putting on their clothes and helping Quatre into a warm fluffy Parka. Then they headed out of the house and into the cold winter wonderland. Personally, Wufei could do without going outside but seeing the blonde dash out in excitement made even him smile. 

“SNOOOOOOOW!” Quatre yelled in joy, his voice reverberating off the ice clinging to the trees that surrounded them. 

Trowa laughed as Quatre threw himself onto the ground, moving his arms up and down. He knew exactly what the blonde was doing so he lumbered over and fell next to him. Now they both were doing it as Wufei watched them with a shake of his head. 

“WUFEI! JOIN US!” 

“Yeah Wufei, join us. We’re making snow angels.” Trowa smirked at the other. 

Rolling his eyes Wufei grumpily ambled over to the two knuckleheads and fell down on the other side of Quatre. He sighed as he felt the cold snow on his back, and slowly moved his arms up and down. The other two smiled at each other and began to move their arms again. 

After a while all three sat up and gazed at their imperfect snow angels. Quatre, however, felt that the snow angels were beyond perfect! 

“Wow…what do we do next? I only know about snow angels because Duo made fun of Heero’s! But…other than that.” 

Trowa grinned and Wufei smirked. They had been hoping it would snow today despite Wufei’s grumpiness. They knew how much Quatre wanted it to snow and now their Christmas miracle made it happen. 

“We have a list of things to do. We’re going to build a snow fort, go sledding, eat snow ice cream and-“Wufei was about continued when a ball of snow hit him square in the face. “TROWA!” 

Trowa shrugged his shoulders and smiled innocently. 

Quatre giggled and tried to make a snowball, however, it fell like glitter from the sky. Wufei smirked and used the distraction to his gain. Trowa had moved over to teach Quatre how to make a snowball stick, so Wufei, with speed, created a snowball and his Trowa right on his exposed neck. 

“SHIT!” Trowa yelped, shivering as the ice went down his back. 

Wufei snickered in triumphant and watched as Quatre moved over to his side. Smart man. 

Quatre had a snowball and threw it at Trowa without hesitation. Trowa was hit lightly in the chest, the snowball shattering. Quatre still couldn’t make a strong snowball but for dramatic effect, he pretended to be hit so hard he fell to the ground. 

Quatre’s eyes widened. “I’m so sorry Trowa!” He rushed over to Trowa, lifting his head up to his lap. 

Wufei shook his head and walked over to them. “Winner, Barton’s faking it.” 

“Am not,” Trowa spoke, opening one eye. 

“Trowa!” 

“Oops.” Trowa grinned. 

“Hm, I think you should be punished, Barton.” Wufei grinned. 

“I agree. How should we punish him Wufei?” 

“Like this Winner.” Wufei brought his hands up and wiggled them, then proceeded to attack Trowa’s ribs. 

Trowa writhed in laughter as Wufei and eventually, Quatre began to tickle him. Damn! He tried to counterattack the two, but they had the upper hand. 

“Okay, okay. I’m fine. I’m fine.” Trowa gasped, feeling warm from all the laughter. 

“Good,” Wufei smirked then pulled Trowa against his chest, kissing him roughly, their lips crashing together. Quatre blushed watching them but did not turn away enjoying the view. 

Trowa grinned and bit Wufei’s lips playfully before turning to Quatre and tugging the blonde between him and Wufei. Wufei smirked and kissed Quatre’s cheeks while Trowa kissed his other cheek. 

“I love you two so much,” Quatre whispered, kissing them both. “So much.” 

“We love you two Quatre.” Trowa murmured snuggling against Wufei while holding the blonde close. 

“I love you two idiots more than you would ever know,” Wufei whispered to them, wrapping his arms around them both. 

They sat together and watched the snow begin to fall again, enjoying the beautiful sight of them.


End file.
